<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warm Spring Day Hides the Cold by LadyBrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685274">A Warm Spring Day Hides the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke'>LadyBrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to Fading, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm spring day in Valinor, and Finarfin had never felt so cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Renewal 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warm Spring Day Hides the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the April 16th prompt, Any, Any, a warm spring day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm spring day in Valinor, one of many such days since the sun had risen and seasons had been introduced to those shores, and Finarfin had never felt so cold. </p><p>"I had thought the news of your son's fate would cheer you," Irmo said, looking over. </p><p>"What joy can I find in Ingoldo's return, when you tell me such at the same time as you tell me half my family may never be returned, and of the half that will be permitted return, half of those may choose to remain in the Halls?" Finarfin felt the cold enveloping him, even as he refused to acknowledge such. He could not, would not, let himself be taken by such. </p><p>"You shall have your son," the Vala said. </p><p>"I shall have one son. One nephew, if your estimation of my youngest nephew's chances of return are correct. Possibly two of each, if Artaresto forgives himself and Turukáno forsakes his own nephew, but I do not judge the chances of those very high. You will note, my Lord, that at one time I had four sons, one daughter, a niece,  and eleven nephews." Finarfin turned his head. "Now you tell me to be pleased with two."</p><p>"Findis' son will be returned as well," Irmo said. </p><p>Finarfin wondered if the cold of the Ice would have hurt this badly. Perhaps, though it had likely been a different kind of cold, one that bit and clawed at the suffered from the outside, hunting them like the wolves that had killed Ingoldo. </p><p>What he felt now, he thought, was likely closer to the fire that had killed his half-brother, and was slowly killing Maitimo from everything he had heard lately. </p><p>"I suppose I should thank you all for that solace," Finarfin said, forcing down his screams and the cold. "After all, if you all were so ungracious as others have said, I would be deprived of all my family for the Ages of the world."</p><p>Irmo flinched.</p><p>It did not make the cold retreat, though the memory of Nolofinwë also making a Vala flinch did a slight bit.</p><p> It was not enough, could not be enough, he thought as he bid Irmo farewell at the door. The cold was always to be here.</p><p>He turned to the forge in the palace, lighting a fire. </p><p>Perhaps here would be warm enough to end the chill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>